


FenHAnders

by Earlgreyer



Series: Rare Pair Hell [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Multi, Obscene Gesture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of a picture of Fenris, Garrett Hawke and Anders as described in my story A Lawyer and an Architect Walk into a Bar.  Drawn by the amazing <a href="http://xla-hainex.tumblr.com/">XLA-HAINEX</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FenHAnders

  
  



End file.
